Promesa
by sor3wa
Summary: Estados Unidos se independiza de Inglaterra sin saber el dolor y los horrores que le esperan a este, Un hermano cruel que por alguna razón esta obsesionado con Inglaterra.
1. Compasión

**Con y sin Compasión**

-Me independizare-

Ese día llovía como nunca lo hiso, e allí de rodillas en el suelo se encontraba un derrotado Inglaterra

¨no puede ser, no puede ser¨- es lo que se le cruzaba por la mente

-¨Eras una gran nación¨– y el estadunidense se fue con todos sus soldados

Inglaterra levanto sus manos intentando alcanzar a su antes protegido, su niño, y ahora su antagonista; pero comenzó a perder la visión y cayo en la tierra mojada.

_**flashback**_

-Nadie te quiere, y lo sabes, tu destino es estar solo- esbozo una sonrisa, un chico con pelos rojos y un cigarrillo en la mano

-¡No!- grito el de ojos verdes- Eso no es verdad, tendré amigos lo veras, y el-el me quiere y siempre me quedra como yo lo quiero a el-

-jajajaa!- rio el pelirrojo-¿ quererte? Veras que va intentar deshacerte de ti por todos los medios, y cuando eso suceda tu volverás a mi- el pelos rojos acorto la distancia entre el y el orbes verdes, le levantó la cara con la mano izquierda y acercándose cada vez mas al orbes verdes; este intento retroceder pero choco contra la pared- Tu destino es y será con migo, pero sabes la razón por la que te dejo ir ;si no lo logras tu me pertenecerás por siempre en alma y cuerpo-

**_Fin del flashback_**

-Así que mi destino estaba desde un principio echo, ¿verdad?, ¡ja! dulce ironía- y luego cerro lo ojos

-Señor…e-l…- dijo un soldado indicando al rubio en dirección de lo que parecía una persona en el suelo

-No importa, el estará bien, siempre lo esta- le dijo el chico

Mientras seguían caminando en dirección al norte, en ese momento se escucharon el relinche y los galopes de barios caballos,

-¡En guardia parece que nos atacaran!- dijo el rubio

-Y a lo lejos aparecieron una caballería que se dirigían hacia ellos

Todos e incluido el rubio cogieron sus armas y estaban preparados para lo que parecía una revancha .Se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando esa caballería se detuvo a unos metros de los soldados estadunidenses, Un chico encapuchado con una capa montado en un caballo se acerco, se paro en frente de los soldado y se bajo la capucha

Era un chico alto con el pelo rojo y cejas semi pobladas como las de Inglaterra

Alfred al verlo pensó-cejotas- el chico peli rojo lo vio directamente y soltó una carcajada

-Lo dije y siempre tengo la razón el lo sabe , jajajaja- Alfred confundido le dijo-Que quieres? Dilo, o te veras con el héroe-

-Héroe dices? Si no ves mas allá de tu nariz niñato- y luego su sonrisa desapareció por completo- No vine a pelear niñato solo vengo a recoger algo que me pertenece-

-que te per…-y antes de terminar la oración, sintio como un viento rosaba su cara

Alfred dirigió la mirada hacia donde se dirigía esa brisa que sintió; esa extraña persona se detuvo cerca de Arthur bajo del caballo y poniéndose de cuclillas demoro unos segundos

Alfred por la distancia no pudo ver que era lo que hacia solo veía la silueta de esas dos personas. Pero logro distinguir como ese tipo extraño cargo a Inglaterra entre sus manos y debido a la distancia no logro distinguir muy bien pero al parecer ese tipo beso a Inglaterra

Después de parpadear mucho intentando ver mejor solo logro ver como lo subía al caballo y el caballo comenzaba a dirigirse a gran velocidad donde ellos, los soldados abrieron una especie de camino para que pasara ese tipo, pero Alfred no se movió se quedó allí parado

El caballo siguió dirigiéndose donde ellos y parecía que la persona que conducía al caballo no veía nada y al parecer iba atropellar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero el caballo se acercaba mas donde se encontraba parado alfre , los soldados gritaban-Señor muévase- pero Alfred extendió sus brazos como si así pudiera evitar que el caballo pasara ;pero el caballo ya estaba mas cerca de Alfred y levanto las patas delanteras asiendo que Alfred cayera para atrás en un charco.

A pesar de esa levantada de su caballo el jinete no perdió los estribos ni el equilibrio logrando que el caballo se pusiera en sus cuatro patas

-¿Quieres morir niñato?- le dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con desprecio

-No, pero porque te lo llev…-

-¿Porque me lo llevo?, no me hagas reír niñato, el me pertenece desde siempre-

-Imposible…el no es un objeto-

-¿eso crees?, tu que lo has traicionado, ¿crees que sabes sobre el?, pues déjame decirte niñato, no sabes nada sobre el ni una pisca de el-

Alfred se levanto y apunto su arma en dirección de ese tipo- Suelta a Arthur-

Pero el pelirrojo no inmuto y al contrario su mano derecha fue a su cintura y en un acto de menos de un segundo lastimo a Alfred en la mano y este soltó el arma que tenia, unos oficiales se acercaron y alejaron al rubio del camino de ese extraño tipo

-Recuerda esto como una acción de mi parte para defenderme, no quiero guerra contigo ya que seria mas que un dolo de cabeza- este agito las riendas y se alejo

-Que demonios?, por que no le han apuntado?-

-Seños, acaso no lo conoce?-

-Conocer a quien diablos?

-Pues…el es…Escocia es un país con fuertes aliados…y si lo hacemos enojar y llegamos a una guerra seguro perderíamos señor-

-perder? Pero que dicen hemos ganado a…- Alfred se detuvo…

-lo sabemos pero el tiene como aliado a otros países y sobretodo a nuestro proveedor, Francia-

-Francia?, pero el que tiene que ver en esto

-Pues el es el aliado de ese tipo, señor-

-No puede ser-

**hi, Este es mi primer fic DX espero les guste y diganme que les parece , *gracias~ :3**


	2. Desconsuelo

**Yo no soy autora de Hetalia ._.**

** (aunque quisiera serlo) XD pero no,**

**~ Disfrútenlo ~**

**^^ gracias por los comentarios no pensé que tendría tantos el primer día °.° les agradezco mucho =) .**

* * *

><p><strong>Desconsuelo<strong>

¨No… por favor que alguien me quiera…por favor¨

Cuando abrí mis ojos note que estaba en el lugar donde nunca mas pensé volver a ver… nunca mas.

En mi desesperación Salí rápidamente de esa cama en dirección de la ventana, tal vez mi única salida de escape; pero todo se desmorono en un segundo cuando al pararme e intentar corres caí al suelo, cuando me di cuenta un grillete en mi pies estaba anclado a la pared cerda de la cama.

-No quiero estar aquí no quiero- es lo único que dije intentando no llorar

-Yo hare que quieras estar aquí, Ángel mío- dijo una voz que yo conocía perfectamente

Busque con mis ojos donde estaba esa persona ya que era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, con desesperación para saber donde estaba e intentar alejarme de el

-La ultima vez estabas tan decidido que me enfrentaste, ja , pero ahora te vez como un cachorro abandonado- escuche pasos, intente pararme pero no pude en los intentos caía

-La droga comenzó a surtir efecto- dijo el

Cuando me di cuenta estaba parado detrás de mi, lo alumbraba la luz de la luna

Me abrazo por detrás, mientras yo intentaba no perder la calma , y susurro en mi oído algo que me hizo estremecer

-Ahora es momento, tanto tiempo te espere-

Volví mi cabeza para ver su rostro –N…-o no lo hagas…no te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima-

Comencé agitarme, mi respiración se hizo pesada todo comenzó a dar vueltas y luego mi vista se nublo.

~Luego nada~.

No se cuanto tiempo paso , cuando desperté, solo vi el cielo de una de e las ventanas ; no sabia si era el amanecer o el atardecer, no podía distinguirlo, de repente el sonido de cadenas me hiso salir de mis pensamientos.

Cuando mire allí estaban los grilletes, mire a los lados para asegurarme que el no estuviera allí , vi en una bandeja comida; no tenia hambre por alguna razón; tenia frío, me dolía el cuerpo y aun mas me dolía el corazón.

Recordé fragmentos de…ese día, -¿Por qué lo hiso?, En verdad el no me quería, en verdad yo no le importaba?, ¿era una carga para el?- luego sentí como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, mordí mis labios para no llorar, no lloraría no lo haría.

el quería ser libre, lo tenia que dejar ir ; por mas que me doliera tenia que dejarlo ir

-**Se feliz**- cuando me di cuenta el cielo oscureció .

* * *

><p>¿ A quien no le paso? cuando duermen en la tarde y al despertar piensas que ya es el siguiente día XD<p>

Proximo cap, el despistado de USA quien tiene celos de la persona equivocada \(e.é)/ ...


	3. Consuelo

**Hetalia no me pertenece ( porque si me perteneciera seria un mamarracho DX) ._.U**

**De nuevo agradecer sus comentarios me hacen feliz :3 **

**Ahora veremos lo que piensa Alfred e.é**

* * *

><p><strong>Consuelo<strong>

Ya pasaron meses desde mi independencia

Mi respiración de nuevo esta agita, otra pesadilla mas, una que se repite constantemente, la primera vez que tuve una pesadilla fue una semana después de mi independencia.

Como de noche , y mucho; me dijeron que no coma de noche porque hace mal y da pesadillas así que supuse era eso, pero esa pesadilla se hiso mas constante, y cada vez mas nítida los primeros días no lograba recordar ni la tercera parte de lo que soñaba pero ahora es mas nítida y puedo recordar casi todo exceptuando el final.

Sueño que estoy en una habitación y veo la silueta de una persona echada en una cama esa persona llora, y como el héroe que soy quiero ayudarle pero no puedo moverme, luego aparece una persona encapuchada como la que vi ese día toca a esa silueta y desaparece, el encapuchado voltea con un ramo de rosas en su mano…esa rosa por alguna razón la e visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo en donde.

Luego me veo corriendo con algo entre mis bazos, al ver lo que tengo en mis brazos es un peluche de felpa pero en esa pesadilla era lo mas importante para mi asta que veo de nuevo y es una persona con una manta tapando su cara que me dice:-Déjame- yo no quiero dejarle , algo me dice que si le dejo moriría; quiero responder a lo que me dijo pero mi voz no sale por mas que intente; al instante esa persona encapuchada vuelve aparecer y con una arma me apunta; oigo un disparo allí pasa algo mas, pero no recuerdo que.

Así que decidí no tomar importancia muy pronto soñare con otras cosas.

Hoy tengo que agradecer a los que me ayudaron en mi independencia, España y….Francia, ha España ya le agradecí la semana pasada . solo tuve que traer tomates

-Bueno hoy será otro gran día para mi- dije tratando de no hacer caso a mis sueños, que muy pronto desaparecerán

Me alisto, cambio, desayuno y voy a casa de Francia donde tengo que agradecer su ayuda , al llegar toco la puerta -nadie responde -, vuelvo a tocar esta vez aun mas fuerte esperando que ese pervertido me abra, pero no.

Así que decido entrar por mis medios , pasando su jardín entro por la puerta de su cocina que por suerte estaba abierta.

Como el idiota no me abría decidí no llamarlo para saber si esta o no en su casa, Entre en su sala nada en los cuartos de invitados nada, así que pensé no estaba hasta que escuche algo romperse y provenía de una habitación al final del pasillo.

Corrí en dirección a esa habitación al girar la perilla me di cuenta que no estaba cerrada así que entre.

Mi sorpresa de ver ha Francia encima de…de, de Inglaterra. Este ultimo miro en dirección mía empujo a Francia se paro lo mas rápido que pudo mientras abrochaba su camisa, puede ver que tenia marcas en el cuello , paso por mi costado ; no trate de detenerlo, no podía hacerlo; como en mi pesadilla.

Cuando mire a Francia este se arreglaba su cabello –¡ Oh!, pero si es Alfred – dijo con una sonrisa, a mí me molesto un montón pero trate de contenerme.

-¿Po…Porque Arthur estuvo aquí?- pregunte tratando de parecer calmado

-Por amor, y supongo que tu también estas aquí para que te de amor- dijo a un con una sonrisa, comenzaba a cabrearme ese idiota, había algo que me molestaba desde hace mucho tiempo y quería saberlo.

-¿Por que me ayudaste en mi independencia? - pregunte

-Por que quería- respondió

-Dilo- reproche

-Es verdad- respondió con una sonrisa aun en su rostro

-¿te gusta Arthur?- pregunte, hiso una mueca como si pensara con la yema de sus dedos en su frete y juntando sus cejas.

-Diría que si- respondió aun sonriendo

-Entonces todo concuerda- dije, confirmando mis sospechas

-¿he?, ¿Que dites-vous?(¿Qué dices?) – replico

Salí de la habitación apresurada mente, para ver si alcanzaba a Inglaterra pero no estaba, se había ido, -¿en que?- me pregunte

Francia me siguió y me pregunto- ¿Querías hablar con Iggy?-

-Eso no te importa- lo dije don desdén

-No tienes que ser tan malo con tu proveedor- dijo

-Tú lo hiciste con doble intención- dije

-¿Doble intención?- pregunto poniendo una cara de sorprendido

-Si-, dije

-Bueno debo admitir que si- respondió

-Lo sabia – lo mire con desprecio, como si mi mirada le mataría.

Salí de su casa molesto, así que era eso.

El bastardo de Francia me ayudo a independizarme para que salga de su camino, para que el este con Arthur para que el pueda tenerlo; pero el no sabe que yo hice esto porque quería madurar, quería dejar depender de Arthur; quería que el me dejara de ver como s colonia como su proveedor de dinero , admito que tampoco me gusto que los británicos nos pusieran impuestos y no recibíamos nada a cambio pero sabia que eso era culpa de los jefes de Arthur no de el, me independice una parte por mis pueblo pero también para que Arthur me dejase de ver como un niño, yo había crecido mas rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado.

* * *

><p>La rosa que ve Alfred en sus sueño es la <strong>Rosa Tudor <strong>, rosa nacional de Inglaterra :-3

Si , alfred tiene celos de Francia, ¿se preguntan porque? pues yo también DX , ahora se dirán- esto se convirtió en un cuarteto D:?- no se preocupen, aun no me imagino cuartetos...

Próximo cap Perspectiva de Francia sera corto así que después de eso viene , a lo que veo le gusta a la mayoría, _incesto digo EscociaxInglaterra, D: si se que aquí no aparece escocia T.T pero después explico que paso en esos meses con iggy jujuju *.* _


	4. Aprecio

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá por siglo de los siglos**

**Agradezco**** un montón los comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen,**

** y si cuando respondo comentarios habeces lo que respondo no me entienden ._.**

**~disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Aprecio<strong>

Hoy desperté como cualquier día, me prepare un delicioso plato gourmet, hice el aseo personal de mi hermoso yo, leí libros de algunos autores muy bueno de mi país, todo hubiese sido monótono hasta las 9 am cuando de pronto escuche tocaban la puerta de mi casa, Sali de mi sala y me dirigi abrir.

Grande fue mi sorpresa ver a Iggy parado pero mas allá había otro chico que yo conocía, era Scot, siempre con la molesta manía de fumar, pregunte algo impresionado - ¿A que debo su hermosa visita?- sonreí , ya que sonreír es bueno para la salud.

-Solo hablar- dijo Scot, -Arthur dijo que quería salir porque se sentía aturdido por todos lo sucesos delos cuales tu tienes una parte dela culpa, Francis - dijo sereno, tan sarcástico como siempre.

-¿yo?, pero si fue para un bien mayor- dije feliz, mire a Iggy pero su mirada estaba vacía, algo estaba diferente en el.

-Bueno si han venido hablar pasen, ¿ o piensan quedarse allí todo el día?-

-Yo no quiero entrar, solo lo traje a el porque lo necesitaba ya que al parecer te tiene algo de confianza después delo que le hiciste – dijo dándome la espalda –caminare por los alrededores, que su charla sea rápida , tampoco pienso quedarme aquí todo el día –

-Si así lo deseas, entonces solo lo hare con Arthur – dije sonriente, pero sus respuestas fueron totalmente contrarias a como yo esperaba, mire a Arthur que tenia la cara mas blanca que la nieve , luego vi a Scot que me miraba como si en ese momento me mataría

-Pones una mano en el y yo me encargo que desaparezcas de la tierra- por alguna razón eso si me dio miedo, me recorrió un escalofríos terribles

-Pero solo era una broma, sabes como soy- replique algo nervioso con una sonrisa torcida, el solo volteo su mirada y se fue

-Bueno iggy pasa- dije

Le dije que me siguiera y lo lleve a mi habitación, no con esos fines ya que su hermano me dio un miedo que no puedo describir.

-Que te trae aquí querido mío – dije

-N…a…nad-nada en particular-

-Hey Inglaterra ¿ estas bien?, estas raro normalmente no acudirías a mi –

-Eso… bueno si te molesto me iré – dijo con una voz nerviosa como si no supiera lo que decía,

-No- dije cogiéndole del brazo, pero cuando hice esto vi como casi grita del dolor luego desvió mi mano, pensé que tal vez eran las heridas así que pregunte

-¿Son las Heridas , de esa guerra ? – pregunte apoyando mi mano en su hombro,¿ había perdido peso?

-S…si son esas heridas – dijo nervioso lo podía notar esta muy nervioso

-Entonces me muestras tus heridas – dije, ya que si eran heridas de su batalla deberían estar ya cicatrizando

-No – dijo gritando

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte

-No vine a es…o, no, solo quería….yo solo quería salir, quería ver la cara da alguien que por lo menos me cuido – dijo sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos pero desvió la mirada

- Estas bien Arthur me empiezas a preocupar – dije

-¡Ah! No digo si, si estoy bien solo quería despejarme- giro la cabeza y vi su cuello tenia una marca, pareciera como si le hubiesen mordidoAhora si, definitivamente eso no era algo de una guerra

Ágilmente desabroche su camisa, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver varias marcas en su cuerpo, si había heridas de la guerra pero ya estaba casi o totalmente curadas pero había una en particular una que estaba cerca de su corazón esa si era reciente y no estaba vendada , lo mire a los ojo y pregunte preocupado

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-

-Eso…eso lo hice yo mismo-

-Mientes, este corte no pudiste hacer lo tu si lo hubieses echo , el dolor no te hubiera dejado hacer lo perfecto y menos profundo- repuse

-Me tengo que ir – dijo comenzándose abrochar la camisa . actué rápidamente cogí sus brazos y este forcejeo y choco con una mesa que tenia un florero y este cayo ,no me importo pero a Iggy si y este tropezó para impedir que este cayera lo trate de agarrar lo mas rápido que podía así que este se cayo sentado, yo me agache lo mas rápido posible y le remangue la manga de su camisa.

-Oh dios- dije cuando vi que en la parte superior de su muñeca había moretones de todos los colores alguno que ya estaban sanando otro que eran de ase algún tiempo y otros mas recientes.

-¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunte ahora mas preocupado

-El lo….- me iba a decir algo pero apareció el cabeza hueca de Alfred, entrando a casas ajenas sin permiso y lo peor interrumpiendo algo de suma importancia..

Iggy me empujo y se fue, maldición tenia que aparecer Alfred justo en ese momento,¿ no podía hacerlo mas tarde o en otro día o días anteriores? .

Me arregle mi hermoso cabello y trate de calmarme Alfred no tenia porque saber a que vino Iggy asi que comencé actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado eso, Alfred me comenzó hacer preguntas las cuales yo respondí como siempre lo haría.

Hasta que llego una pregunta en particular- _¨¿te gusta Arthur?_¨- me pregunto , pues no dijo en que sentido fraternal , amor a tus amigos o como amantes, así que lo pensé yo diría que es fraternal así que respondí – _Diría que si_ –

No se como lo tomo este pero me dijo que todo concordaba y yo no entiendo cuando me dicen frases a medias así que le pregunte que es de lo que hablaba, pero este niño engreído se fue sin mas y como no me pueden dejar con la duda le seguí.

Me di cuenta que buscaba algo o alguien así que deduje si era Iggy o tal vez trajo compañía, no perdía nada preguntando-_ ¿ Querías hablar con Iggy?_ – a lo que el grosero me dijo que _no debía importarme_, no tenia que ser tan desagradable y menos con migo; el que le dio algunas armas y refuerzos para su independencia y se lo dije y este me dijo una verdad ; _- ¨tu lo hiciste con doble intención¨_- pues si lo hice con otras intenciones.

¿Se abría dado cuenta? … bueno después de todo era su hermano, ¿no?, me descubrieron tenia que admitirlo, _ el dijo que lo sabia y se fue_.

Lo supo, y eso que no le hice nada, después de todo eran hermanos tal vez el le conto como lo veía, si ; quería a su hermanito , era uno de los países que nunca había tocado fue mi colonia pero solo eso pero ahora que había crecido quería tocarlo pero Estados Unidos si se enoja tal vez me golpea así que Ayude a estado unidos en su independencia para tener su aprobación.

Pero estoy comenzándome a dar cuenta de algo, ¿Habrá sido la independencia de Usa una buena idea?, al parecer Inglaterra comenzaba a debilitarse, ¿Qué me iba ha decir ?.

-¿Esto se estará volviendo en una tragedia?-

Cuando Salí a ver si aun avía alguien afuera vi en el piso cerca de mi puerta La Rosa Tudor, símbolo del silencio de guardar secretos, y algo comenzaba a estar mal eso nadie lo podía negar, nadie.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí son las cosas felices (es porque como me comentaron comencé a sentirme feliz) y la historia en mi cabeza comenzó a tomar rumbo feliz pero, no e.é esto lo tengo que hacer lo mas sufrible posible, así que tengo que recuperar mi imaginación depreciva D: ok no mucho solo tengo qe escuchar musica triste ver imagenes super violentas y tristes y ya podre regresar. ^.^ les agradesco sus comentarios<p>

Pox cap Lo que tengo que hacerlo con mas dolor e incesto, si lo que todas incluyéndome hemos esperado, ScotlandxInglaterra muajajajjaja *.* (ya me emocione), Gracias


	5. Sufrimiento

**Hetalia no me pertenece ( es porque no tengo imaginación)**

**Agradezco**** sus comentarios ^^**

**~espero lo disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sufrimiento <strong>

Llevaba dos semanas enfermo, fiebre, escalofríos, dolor corporal, malestar general. Las heridas no ayudaban, tenia cortes algunos roces de balas , el pie torcido .Y aun peor parecía que su sufrir recién estaba comenzando.

Su desesperación no ayudaba en su curación, tenia mucho sueño ya que la fiebre y su miedo no le dejaban dormir pero había lapsos que se podría decir que dormía, vinieron médicos a verlo, pero Ian no dejaba que le tocaran mas de lo debido, los doctores le decían que tenían que ver que tal iba su corazón, su respiración, pero el no les dejaba.

Arthur estaba molesto, mejor que lo dejase morir si no iba dejar que lo revisen. Un día entre voz entre cortada le dijo:

-S-si vas a… se-seguir así , m-…mejor de-…jame mor-..morir- Ian se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la chimenea leyendo un libro.

Bajo el libro y desvió la mirada hacia el -¿Y que te hace creer que hare lo que me digas? , si sufres será mejor para mi y tal vez peor para ti , pero eso no me importa-

Hasta que entrando ha la tercera semana la salud de Arthur empeoro, los doctores sabían que no podían tocarlo, solo ver sus malestares peguntarle de aquello , Arthur como era de esperar no resistió mas y perdió la conciencia, no sabe cuantas minutos, horas o tal vez días perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que no estaba en el lugar de antes, era otra habitación era otro lugar, llovía , caían truenos un paisaje desolador, las gotas golpeaban cada ventana que había en esa habitación, las cuales solo eran dos, decidió sentarse al borde de esa cama, y se dio cuenta que no tenia los grilletes,( ¿acaso pensaba que era una clase de animal para ponerle esos grilletes?), pero también se dio cuenta que ya no le dolía el cuerpo ni la cabeza, estaba bien ya no tenia esas horribles sensaciones y entre tantas cosas que descubría se dio cuenta que por fin tenia hambre,

Miro alrededor y efectivamente avía una bandeja de comida encima de una mesa al costado , cogió el pan lo unto en mermelada luego dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja, tenia mucha hambre una vez terminado el pan cogió el postre, Flan; luego la ensalada de frutas.

Al terminar se sintió bien, ¿Cuántos días sin comer?, bueno no importa, -ya comí- dijo alegre en su mente, pero un trueno cayo e hizo regresar a su realidad, estaba en casa de Ian, la habitación no era muy pequeña, de seguro estaba en uno de sus tantos castillos que poseía Escocia. Decidió ver por la ventana que había en su habitación, Grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta que no estaba en el centro de una ciudad o que se vieran casas alrededor, lo primero que vio fue el lago, después las montañas y las nubes grises

Abrió esa ventana, y ráfagas de viento entraron a toda la habitación, se asomo por la ventana esta daba a un poco de tierra pero después era el lago.

Si intentaba saltar de seguro se lastimaría, alguien le cogió del cuello de su ropa y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que Arthur cayó, al limpiar su cara que estaba mojada se dio cuenta que era una muchacha, empleada de seguro-

-¿Que haces? si caes puedes morir- dijo la muchacha agitada cerrando la ventana.

-Prefiero eso-

-Que dices, de seguro aun estas delirando- dijo

-Pero que suerte que vine, si caías seguro el me mata – dijo limpiándose con la manga de su ropa la frente.

-¿Matart…te?- dijo en un susurro

-Si, el señor Escocia, pero no es mala gente, el me cuido y me dio un techo, después me enseño su idioma, también me dio de comer, me dio empleo, me cuida bien, aunque da miedo cuando se enoja, no, no el es estricto de seguro si, eso es, pero también…- seguía hablando la muchacha tan rápido que no parecía acabar, Inglaterra no entendía nada delo que decía la chica pero también le importaba poco ya que era de la persona que lo tenia capturado.

Se paro y busco ropa o algo con que secarse ya que se había mojado.

-¡Oh! Pero que tonta, le traeré ropa, vaya secándose son algo yo vengo, si se vuelve a enfermar todo estará mal- y salió corriendo

Mientras sus ojo rodaban por el cuarto a ver que había …una cama como de los reyes, una pequeña sala, una chimenea, el piso de madera, algunos floreros con rosas; cuadros, todo seria hermoso si no fuese el peor lugar donde el podía estar.

-Aquí tiene ropa- dijo la muchacha agitada.

-Que rápida-

-¿Verdad?-

-Bueno cámbiese de inmediato o se enfermara- se escucho el relinche y los pasos de un caballo acercándose.

-Ya vino el señor, será mejor que me retire, usted debería de cambiarse ya- dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto.

-Escucho los pasos: subir las escaleras, caminar por el pasillo y por fin entrar al cuarto; Arthur se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo después de todo solo era una pijama, (como una túnica en esos tiempos).

-Que haces parado- dijo con una voz enojada Escocia

-Yo…yo solo quería ver donde estaba- dijo asustado Arthur, Escocia miro el suelo y luego a Arthur y se acerco a pasos apresurados; poso su mano en su cabeza

-Te has mojado y a juzgar por esa ropa en el suelo, ¿querías escapar?-

-no, te equivocas- dijo nervioso, terminando estas palabras Escocia lo agarro de su muñeca y lo lanzo a la cama se acerco rápidamente inclinando y apoyando sus manos al costado de Arthur y solo una rodilla encima dela cama.

-Veo que estas recuperado-

-No lo hagas- dijo retrocediendo pero cuando lo intentaba Escocia se acercaba mas.

-Me pregunto como es que te trajiste ropa seca, Cuando creo yo no conoces este castillo- lo miro con furia.

-Ella…- pero Escocia lo interrumpió

-Así que ya te contactaste con alguien, y te has echo el enfermo; seguro escaparías uno de estos días –

-Te equivocas, tu sirvienta los trajo- dijo casi gritando Arthur.

¿Sirvienta?, si en este castillo no hay nadie- respondió Escocia mas enfadado.

-Si piensas que con esos cuentos te creeré-

Escocia cogió de la mano a Inglaterra y lo volteo poniendo Escocia su otra rodilla encima de su pelvis, con gran agilidad amarro las mano de Inglaterra a su espalda y lo atrajo a el. Todo fue tan rápido que Arthur apenas pudo resistirse.

-¿y como se llama esa dichosa sirvienta? – pregunto cerca del oído del menor –N…no lose, me estas lastimando-

-¿Piensas que te tratare como una estúpida princesita?, jajajaja, no me hagas reír aquí solo estas en posición de Amo/esclavo-

-Yo no quiero- dijo intentando no llorar.

-Lo que desees o no; no me importan-

-¿Por qué lo haces?, nunca hice algo que mereciera esto-

Ian lo acerco mas aun; levanto la túnica y se bajo el pantalón ; Arthur solo sintió un dolor.

_~Pero que paisaje mas hermoso~ es lo único que pudo pensar_

**_continuara..._**

* * *

><p><em>Ok recién estoy entrando a la etapa depresiva o_o y es que cada vez que creo poner música triste ; reproduce música feliz.<em>

_Próximo__ cap incesto, ¿Quien es la chica? (pues una invención mía); _

_Mientras Alfred podía dormir casi bien Arthur no lo hacia. Espero les haya gustado** Gracias.**_


End file.
